Sweet Miley and a song!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley sing her new song and Lilly and Oliver totally love it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, but I do own the song.**

**Author's note: The song in this story is a song that me and one of my friends wrote a few years ago.**

**Author's note 2: This story is set during season 3 of Hannah Montana.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Miley and a song!<strong>

**Miley's POV.**

Here I am. On the deck. It's a beautiful day here in Malibu. The sunshine and the nice little wind. A real Malibu-summer. I've got my custom-made Gibson guitar with me.

This is the best time of the year. I just love being out here and just enjoy the awesome nature all day.

Oh, here comes my friends Lilly and Oliver.

"Hi, guys! What's up?" I call out to them.

"We thought we'd join you, Miles!" says Oliver.

"Yeah! You shouldn't have to be here all alone, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Thanks, guys!" I say with a smile. My friends are totally awesome. I love them.

"Play something for us. Please!" says Lilly.

Lilly's so damn cute when she says 'Please' and put on her best little-girl-face. I can't say 'no' to her when she does that.

"Okey! What do ya wanna hear?" I ask her.

"Anything! I want it to be a surprise. maybe something I've never heard before." says Lilly.

"I think I've got just the thing, Lils..." I say as I begin to play and sing.

_**Mother my mother, hear me now. When I grow up I wanna be like you. Know all of the fantastic things that you wanted me to learn. And if I could make one wish true I would wanna be like you.**_

_**Mother my mother, who's the God? Do ya believe that we'll return again. If so I'd be a flower of gold and I be there everyday. Right there in the window of your room so you'd see me all the time.**_

_**Mother my mother, be my friend. I want you here even in the end. I don't ever want ya to leave. No I want you by my side. Yeah, if I could make my dreams come true, then I'd wanna be like you.**_

_**Since if I could make one thing true I would wanna be like you.**_

"So, did ya like it...?" I ask Lilly and Oliver.

"Wow! That song was totally cute! Did you write it, Miley?" says Lilly with a soft voice.

"Yeah, I wrote it a few weeks ago."

"Is it goin' on your next album?" says Oliver.

"No, not goin' on the album!"

"Why?" says Lilly.

"It's only for my friends and my family." I say with a smile.

**Lilly's POV.**

I feel so special that I'm one of the few that get to hear Miley's new song. It was so cute and I love it so much.

Miley's an awesome songwriter.

She write the most wonderful songs.

"Miley, that song was so fantastic! One of the best you've ever written!" I say as I give Miley a hug.

"I'm happy that you enjoy it so much, Lils!" says Miley.

"I more than enjoy it. I love it, Miley!" I say as I begin to cry happy-tears.

"Lilly, why do ya cry?" says Miley.

"It's nothing wrong. I'm cryin' happy-tears because your song is so cute, Miley." I say through my tears.

"Aaww, Lilly!" says Miley in a soft voice.

"Miley, you're the best songwriter I know!" says Oliver.

"Thanks, Ollie!" says Miley.

Miley's song made me feel like I was in paradise.

There's something magical about Miley's voice. It's so strong and clear, but also so damn cute and soft at same time. That's what I love about her voice.

Every time I hear my friend Miley sing my heart goes crazy and my spirit glow with a pure white light.

**Oliver's POV.**

"Let me go and get something. I'll be back in a few..." I say to Miley and Lilly as I run away.

When I get to my house I run upstairs to my room and grab the guitar that Miley gave me for my birthday last year and run back downstairs.

I call 'bye' to my dad as i run past him on my way out.

I run as fast as I can back to Miley's house.

When Miley and Lilly sees me they both begin to smile.

"That didn't take long, Ollie." says Miley.

Inside I begin to giggle like a shy little girly-girl when Miley says that.

"Yeah!" is all that come out from my mouth.

"I can see that you've got your guitar with ya. What's on your mind, Ollie? Ain't ya gonna tell us?" Miley ask me with her sexy southern accent.

"I think I'll show you instead..." I say as I begin to play and sing the song that Miley sang for us, but in my own style.

_**Mother my mother, hear me now. When I grow up I wanna be like you. Know all of the fantastic things that you wanted me to learn. And if I could make one wish true I would wanna be like you.**_

"Wow, Ollie!" says Miley surprised. "You've only heard the song once and you can already play and sing it like that...!"

"I learn quickly, Miles." I say to Miley.

Miley grab her guitar too and we do the rest of the song together.

_**Mother my mother, who's the God? Do ya believe that we'll return again. If so I'd be a flower of gold and I be there everyday. Right there in the window of your room so you'd see me all the time.**_

_**Mother my mother, be my friend. I want you here even in the end. I don't ever want ya to leave. No I want you by my side. Yeah, if I could make my dreams come true, then I'd wanna be like you.**_

_**Since if I could make one thing true I would wanna be like you.**_

"You're good, Ollie!" says Miley as she look straight into my eyes.

"I do my best, Smiley Miley." I say with a smile.

"Oliver, I didn't know you were _**that **_good!" says Lilly surprised. "You're almost as good as Miley!"

"Thanks, Lilly-Pop!" I say before I put down my guitar and give Lilly a sensual kiss.

"I love you, Ollie-Pop!" says Lilly.

"And I love you too, Lilly-Pop!" I say.

"I guess my song was even better than I ever knew..." says Miley.

"Yeah!" says Lilly.

"Miley, you're the best friend ever!" says both Lilly and I at the same time.

"Yes, I am!" says Miley.

Miley and I grab our guitars once more and begin to play Miley's song again, this time without singing as the sun goes down on a perfect day in our dear Malibu.

**Lilly's POV.**

A big smile appear on my face as my best friend Miley and my boyfriend Oliver play the cute song that Miley wrote.

Miley and Oliver are totally awesome and my life would be dark and empty without them.

**The End.**


End file.
